This invention relates to a smoke release and ventilation system, for example a smoke release and ventilation window.
When a fire breaks out in a building, the effect of the smoke and toxic fumes can be just as hazardous and life threatening to people as the fire itself. Therefore it is essential that a smoke filled area is ventilated in some way, to allow fresh air in and also to expel the smoke as quickly as possible, until the occupants can escape from the building safely.
There are products available for ventilating buildings when a fire breaks out. These devices are normally fixed to the window and usually have a motor to drive a mechanical device to open the window. Springs with fusible links are another method used to open a window when a fire breaks out.
The problem with these devices is that, if one part fails, then the window may not open when a fire breaks out. This could have a disastrous effect on the occupants of the building.
It would be desirable to be able to provide a reliable fail-safe system that would ensure ventilation and smoke release in the event that a fire broke out in a building.
According to the present invention there is provided a smoke release and ventilation system comprising a frame, upper and lower members within the frame each guided for movement between a normally closed and an open position, and retaining means for retaining the upper member in its closed position, the upper member being heavier than the lower member whereby, on release of the retaining means, the upper member falls under gravity to its open position, the kinetic energy of the upper member during falling thereof being sufficient to raise the lower member to its open position.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, there are top and bottom vertically slidable windows of which the top window is held in the shut or closed position by an electromagnet powered by low voltage electricity. If a fire breaks out, the electricity supply is cut off via a smoke detector or heat sensor connected to the electromagnet. This de-energises the electromagnet, releasing the top vertically sliding window which is heavier than the bottom window and is connected to the bottom vertically sliding window via a cogged wheel and cogged rack or bar. As the top vertically sliding window falls, the bottom vertically sliding window rises up until the window hits a stop. This would leave open air gaps between the top vertically sliding window and the window frame, and between the bottom vertically sliding window and the window frame, allowing fresh air in the bottom gap and smoke out of the top gap. This system would be fail safe.